Shadow The New Pup (part 11)
Hello Pup Shadow here with the eleventh part of this story! Good reading. ' ' Focus: Shadow / Zuma Title: Shadow the new puppy (Part 11). After all that incident the other day, a sunny day is born in Adventure Bay. Shadow woke up happily as ever, he sat outside his little house to enjoy the breeze. Chase had also woken up, he saw Shadow and went to him. Chase: Good morning Shadow! He said cheerfully. Shadow: Good morning Chase! He said smiling. Chase: So now you and Zuma are brothers? Shadow: Well ... Yeah, how are you and Marshall, right? Chase was surprised. Chase: How did you know? Shadow: Ryder told me some history of each of you, he said that you and Marshall were inseparable. Chase: I think that expression is more like you and Zuma, they're always close to each other! Shadow: Like you and Marshall, did not realize that a great resemblance between us !? Chase laughed. Chase: You're right, how much do you know? Shadow: That has no secret, I just watch! Chase: Watch? He asked without understanding. Shadow: Observe everything around, experience and understand. Nothing is done without analyzing and understanding see Ryder as an example! Chase: Ryder receives the help requests and analyzes what happened and chooses the right puppies for the job! Shadow: See how it works? Chase nodded. They go to the lighthouse, there's Ryder up to the coffee. Ryder: Good morning puppies! He said to them both. Shadow and Chase: Good morning! Ryder: You can call the others, it's coffee time! Chase then went to wake them up. After the coffee: Shadow decides to take a nap while relaxing. Zuma goes to him. Zuma: Hey Shadow, okay? He asked cheerfully. Shadow: All right, what is it? Zuma: How about we do something together like a sibling meeting? Shadow: Like what? Asked the dark Labrador. Zuma: Hmm ... I know, Chase had told me that you liked surfing, and if I taught you ?! Shadow stood up at that. Shadow: Is it serious? He said with a twinkle in his eyes. Zuma: Sure, let's get things and go to the beach! Shadow then followed. Already on the beach: '' Shadow had gotten a totally white board that he adored. Shadow: Where do we begin? He asked his labrador brother. Zuma: Since you already know how to swim, it makes it a little easier since it got you used to the waves! Shadow: What do you have in mind? Zuma gave Shadow an exercise, they balanced the board on a pile of sand and Shadow needs to balance in it. Shadow: So far so good! Zuma: You get the hang of it, I took too long just to get on the board! Shadow: Thanks, just calm down! He looked quickly at Zuma who was very happy. Zuma: I think we can go for water! They then placed the boards in the water. Ryder and Chase arrived at that moment and watched them both. Shadow: What do I do? Zuma: Watch me and come right behind me! Shadow nodded. Shadow did as Zuma told him, the waves were calm which facilitated the supposed lesson. Zuma stood up on his board and Shadow did the same. Shadow: I'm surfing, that's awesome! Zuma saw this and was happy for it. Zuma: As I said you learn fast! They went back to the sand. Shadow jumped into zuma. Shadow: Thanks Zuma! Said he happy. Zuma: I'm glad you enjoyed it! He said as Shadow got up. Shadow: Absolutely. Ryder and Chase approached. Ryder: Hello everyone! He said to them both. Shadow and Zuma: Hello Ryder! Chase: Hey Shadow, now you can surf with Zuma! Shadow looked at Chase. Shadow: Sign you were there at one time! Ryder: We came to see what was happening! Zuma: He learned too fast! He said sitting down next to his brother. Chase: We saw it as well as told me in the morning! He blinked at Shadow who did the same. Soon they came back to watch for lunch. ''Already on the lookout: Skye: Hey, Chase, where were you? She said running toward the pastor. Shadow: Go there stallion! Said and making Chase blush. Chase: Me and Ryder were watching Shadow learning to surf! When he finished he kissed her. Skye: C-chase! She said blushing. After lunch: Zuma had gone to his sleeping house when Shadow passed by. Shadow just looked at the sleeping puppy and smiled, it would move away but Zuma called it. Zuma: Hey, dude! He said calling Shadow. Shadow: What was Zuma? He asked. Zuma: Well ... did not you want to take a nap earlier ?! He asked a little nervously. Shadow: Yes, I saw you sleeping and I was going to do the same! He said noticing some nervousness coming from Zuma. Zuma: Do not you want to join me? He said he was still nervous for some reason. Shadow: Sure, but why are you nervous? Shadow approached and lay down in front of Zuma's house. Zuma: I ... can I ... tell you something? Shadow nodded. Shadow: You do not have to be afraid to tell me Zuma! He said smiling at Zuma. Zuma: You know that chick that came to town not long ago! Shadow: You say that Suzi? Zuma: It's her. I kind of like her and I wanted your help! Shadow: Of course I can help my little brother, what do you expect from her? Zuma: I do not know since she arrived in Adventure Bay I can not stop thinking about her! Shadow: If I talk to her and then tell her what she looks like? Zuma agreed. Zuma: Thanks, I can always count on you! Shadow: I'm here for this! He said winking at Zuma before falling asleep. Zuma watched Shadow asleep before doing the same. Chase was next to a tree and saw them sleeping, Skye approached him. Skye: Hello Chase, what is it? She asked, looking at the pastor. Chase: Hi, I was just seeing how Shadow gets along with Zuma! Skye: I find it very kind of Shadow to want to take care of Zuma! Chase: And as for us ...! When he said that he kissed her on the muzzle. Skye: Awn, that was sweet of you! She said, forcing her head against Chase's chest. Chase blushed but took advantage of the moment. Chase: I love you Skye! Skye: I love you too Chase! When Chase noticed Shadow watching them as she always does, Skye soon noticed and the two blushed as the Labrador smiled at them. Shadow got up and went to his water pot, after five licks he stopped and looked around. Everyone knew that Shadow was careful and observant so they consider him so calm most of the time. Some time after the nap: The puppies stretched as Shadow reminded Zuma of this girl. Shadow: Hey Zuma, what about the girl who told me ?! Zuma: P-We can start if you want! He said a little nervously. Shadow: Then I'll go look for her, then we'll talk! He said running to town. Zuma for the tag: Hey Shadow do you know how right she is? He asked for the tag. Shadow by tag: I've seen it before, it's a Golden Retriever of your size! Zuma nodded. Zuma for the tag: Anything new let me know! Shadow for tag: Right! He said hanging up. Shadow searched for the spots the more puppies went for perhaps she was for some of them. He went to the beach, Mr. Porter's shop, Katie's pet shop but no sign of such a puppy. It was getting late so he went back to the lookout. Getting there: Shadow was met by Zuma who was curious. Zuma: Hey Shadow, how was it? He asked curiously. Shadow: No sign of her, maybe we'll get something tomorrow! Zuma nodded and they went to dinner. As the puppies slept Zuma stared at the moon wondering what it would be like to meet Suzi. Zuma: It will take that with Shadow's help I can approach her! He muttered without noticing someone behind him. Shadow: I will not give up helping you! Zuma was surprised, he saw Shadow sleeping a few minutes ago. Zuma: Shadow are you still awake ?! He said as Shadow sat down beside him. Shadow: I can not sleep seeing that something can be happening to a friend! He said smiling at Zuma. Zuma: I'm fine I was just thinking about Suzi! Shadow put a paw on Zuma's shoulder. Shadow: Look, you do not know her yet so do not create expectations that could hurt you later! He said advising the chocolate Labrador. Zuma: You're right, thanks! He flashed a smile at Shadow. Shadow was coming out when it stopped. Shadow: Are not you going to sleep? You need to rest if you want to meet Suzi in her joyous way of being. Zuma: I'll go, do not worry about me! Shadow: If you say so! Then he went back to his little house. Soon Zuma did the same eager for the next day. End of part 11. Category:Paw patrol Category:Paw patrol fanon Category:Sombra pup Category:Zuma Category:Stories Category:Part Category:Shadow The New pup Category:Shadow